


Unwrapped

by Hattedhedgehog



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, There's a reason Nori likes long dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattedhedgehog/pseuds/Hattedhedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roomy skirts have many appeals, not all of them simply aesthetic (or appropriate for public conversation). Nori hopes to utilise some of those advantages tonight as Dwalin reveals the special garments he's worn for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwrapped

“Boots off,” Nori commanded as Dwalin followed her through the front door and into their house. She kicked off her own boots as she walked into the living room and wiggled her bare toes happily against the fur of the rug in front of the fireplace.

It had been a lovely evening, Nori thought to herself. A nice reunion dinner with the Company of Erebor’s heroes; every so often the group would get together for a private gathering, where they could share stories and reminisce on their adventures and generally make merry (and a mess) with old friends. Nori had even worn a dress for it, a lovely purple thing with a square neckline and jewelled belt that rested just below the bust. She hadn’t worn dresses back in Ered Luin (as they hindered her in her “profession”) but now that she was a _lady of Erebor_ with no need to make ends meet as a thief, she found she quite liked the swishing of the fabric and its other appeals. And oh, the roomy skirts had _many_ appeals, not all of them simply aesthetic (or appropriate for public conversation). She hoped to utilise some of those advantages tonight.

As Dwalin went about lighting the lamps around the room, making the atmosphere cozy and intimate, Nori took the time to gaze openly and appreciatively at the movements of his body the way she had longed to during dinner. He may have been dressed as a noble to dine with the King but Nori knew what secrets Dwalin had under his clothes; they were there at her request, after all.

Oh, it had been torture to keep the knowledge to herself without acting on it, but it had also been delightfully entertaining to watch Dwalin in the same position, catching his eye every so often as she tried to make him squirm with her heated gaze. Thankfully, they were no longer at the King’s table, and she could mentally undress her guardsman to her heart’s content. And physically undress him too, come to think of it.

When the room was lit Dwalin chuckled as Nori strode to him and began undoing his vest clasps and shirt laces without preamble. He held still as she removed each article of clothing as if she were unwrapping a fine gift. If her look of excitement and anticipation were anything to go by, Dwalin could have said that was exactly what she was doing.

Soon enough, her prize was revealed to her: deep purple silk panties, tailored perfectly to his form, with delicate white lace trim providing an elegant contrast. Nori bit her lip and hummed appreciatively as she examined him. Dwalin flexed subtly under her gaze as she looked her fill, circling him leisurely and admiring the shine of the silk and the many scars and tattoos that adorned his body. She wanted to touch him, wanted to tug those silk panties off and see him completely bare, but the delicate fabric was what made the whole image so delicious. So Nori did not touch. Instead, she turned and sauntered back towards the couch, stretching languorously upon it as she took in the view of her Dwarf. He stood proudly in his silk and frills, showing himself off for her like a prized pony.

“Imagine if the others had known what was beneath your clothes the whole time, right under their noses,” Nori commented lightly. She arched a braided eyebrow in silent invitation, and he approached her with dark eyes. She lounged against the armrest of the couch, making room for Dwalin as he knelt between her legs.

“You’d rather the entire company know my arse was clad in silk?” Dwalin asked incredulously. He began rubbing her knees gently, slowly stroking up her fabric-covered thighs and back down. “Or that when I so much as moved every time Bofur jostled me I could _feel_ these, reminding me of how much I wanted to have you on that very table…”

“Of course not,” she explained matter-of-factly. “They’d have wanted you too, and you’re a present just for me tonight. I can’t just go around making the whole of Erebor jealous; I’d make enemies left and right. Or at least more enemies than I already have.” She raised her eyebrow and sank down a bit more, hands behind her head like a pillow, not faltering in conversation.

Dwalin teased the hem of her dress upwards to stroke up her calves. He knew that if he continued up to her thighs he would find her knife holsters strapped there. She was never unarmed; even in the bedroom there was a chance she had some sort of small weapon hidden in the three peaks of her hair.

Rather than push her dress up further, Dwalin slid his hands under the fabric so they were hidden, and he kept eye contact with her as they continued to banter easily.

“I don’t think Thorin would have appreciated us fucking on the table, too much of a mess to clean up. And Lady Dís would have his hide for exposing her sons to such indecency,” mused Dwalin. He rubbed up and down her thighs gently for a time, running his hands over the leather of the holster straps fastened around the soft, light fabric of her bloomers.

“Never mind Thorin,” argued Nori, “it’s Dori who would have _my_ hide for blinding Ori. Though there is no way Ori’s as innocent as he claims to be, not with what I’ve caught him drawing…”

Dwalin unbuckled the holsters with practiced fingers (Nori had previously shown him how in case a situation ever arose that needed them gone…most of the situations being sexual) and dropped them to the ground beside the couch. Nori shifted her hips up to help Dwalin rid her of her bloomers, sliding them slowly down her thighs to dispose of them with the holsters. She licked her lips instinctively and smirked at him as he began rubbing her legs again.  
With a wink he ducked down and under her skirts, kissing his way up her leg, pausing to bestow kisses to each knee, paying attention to each bit of skin on the inside of her thighs.

She started giggling uncontrollably at the ticklishness of his beard, writhing as she threw her head back, and he made as if to bring his head out from under her skirts. She smacked his head, gasping between giggles, "no, don't stop…it's fine...Mahal's bollocks, your beard tickles!"  
She could hear him laughing from under her skirts and could feel the hot puffs of air against her flesh; he made sure to rub his beard everywhere his face could reach, which made her squeak and giggle harder.

Nori let out a happy sigh when he finally kissed her open-mouthed, nose nuzzling through her curls and tongue flicking out to taste her. She shifted to make herself more comfortable, bringing more cushions over to lean against. She didn’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon, and it seemed neither did Dwalin. He was intent on pleasuring her slowly and thoroughly, adamant on making her warm and relaxed. Sure enough, he took his time, and she floated in the intimate sensations of a warm tongue and a soft beard.

Nori’s bare toes flexed against his sides. Every so often she would tap him on his silk-clad backside with her foot to let him know “ _yes, that, keep doing THAT_ ,” as well as murmur the words to him. He used his fingers for a time, stroking inside her, but he knew how she enjoyed his mouth the most, so he returned to that technique before too long, exploring her with his tongue. He relished the muffled gasps of breath coming from above the skirts; he couldn’t see anything, but he could feel Nori’s fingers brush his hand where he was holding her skirt out of the way, and he turned his hand to entwine their fingers. She squeezed his hand encouragingly, and he hummed happily against her fragrant curls.

Nori's eyes were heavy-lidded as she stroked over her torso with her other hand, reaching down the square neckline of her dress to rub one of her nipples as Dwalin’s skilled tongue lapped at her leisurely, savouring her. She moaned in satisfaction and smiled to herself as Dwalin’s occasional hum created a pleasant vibration between her legs.

Eventually the intent of Dwalin's mouth became more purposeful, for he decided that he had denied his lady her release for quite some time now. Nori sensed the change and closed her eyes, groaning and widening her legs as much as she could on the couch. Dwaln hooked one of her legs over his shoulder to rest against his back, changing the angle slightly as he feasted. Spurred on by the increased breathing of his beloved, he sucked and licked her right to the edge of her peak, letting her linger on the precipice of pleasure as her breaths turned into whimpers and curses, before circling her pearl with his tongue in such a way that Nori's pleasure peaked and coursed throughout her body, a sweetness and a relief, tingling waves of warmth spreading right to her toes and turning her ears bright pink.

Nori groaned, unabashed, as her body tensed before going limp against the cushions. Dwalin's tongue gentled, slow and soothing so as not to overstimulate her. One hand massaged her thigh as she continued to ride out her pleasure, the other hand still entwined with hers. He released her fingers so both hands could rest on her legs, thumbs rubbing gentle circles at the junctures of hip and thigh, brushing against her soft damp hair.  
He knew Nori would be uncomfortably sensitive if he were to go on for too long, so he pressed a final kiss to his handiwork and found his way out from under her skirts.

Nori looked utterly relaxed, eyes dark and smile extremely satisfied. Her freckled face and neck were covered with a delicious blush, which Dwalin was determined to taste as soon as he was done kissing her; he let her lick and kiss her own flavour from his lips as she laughed against them.

He groaned as he tried to stretch his aching muscles, stiff from hunching in one position for so long, and she propped herself up to massage his shoulders  
"Should 'ave lain on my stomach" he chuckled as she looked at him with concern.

"And before you apologise for anything, lass," he assured her, "I'm going to do that at least twice more tonight with you in various states of undress, I won't hear a word against it."

She smirked, her worry immediately replaced with mischief.

“I wasn't going to apologise," she replied smoothly, if still a tad breathlessly. "I was going to command you to get right back down there. I can't just let you go, what with that magnificent tongue of yours. Who knows what trouble it would get into if not between my legs? Nah, my guardsman, this is the best solution."

He scoffed at her and bumped their foreheads together.

"Twice more, at least.” he promised. “And that's only on the couch; if you’re keen I definitely have some more ideas for-“

A lovely mouth kissed his words away with intent as clever fingers caressed the silk at his backside, but he was quite sure that his lovely thief knew what he meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the shenanigans that Asparklethatisblue and I came up with in our art:
> 
> Mine:http://hattedhedgehog.tumblr.com/post/111125904147/nori-is-a-lucky-lass-sequel-to-this-its
> 
> Sparkle's: http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/111221823108/follow-up-to-hattedhedgehogs-lovely-dwalin-in


End file.
